stalkers_italian_icefandomcom-20200214-history
Mowgli's Road
Standing tall on an island paradise, Chris McLean, sporting his now-classic navy blue polo, begins his intro. "Welcome to Total Drama Jamaica! It looks like the perfect paradise, complete with beautiful blue waters and white sand beaches... heh heh, not. When you throw 16 crazy contestants of all shapes, sizes, personalities, and ages into a world of sleep deprivation, scorching heat, and no escape, prepare for a lot of fun. And I mean a lot. You won't want to miss a minute of the hottest reality show on TV, starting right here, right now, on Total... Drama... Jamaica!" Intro "Our contestants will be arriving soon. In the meantime, can I please get some hair & makeup in here? This humidity is KILLING my 'do!" Chris complained while standing on a glimmering beach. Soon after, the first boat pulled up to the rickety dock Chris was standing on. A well-built African-American male stepped off the boat with a bright, gleaming smile to contrast his dark skin color. "What's up, Chris?" he said, never losing his charming smile. "Adonis! What's up, dude?" Chris asked in reply. "I'm doing great, actually. So happy to be here," Adonis replied. "So what's going on wit--" Chris began, before being interrupted. "Say," Adonis began, "are you sure this dock can support the weight of 17 people? Accounting for the mass of both men and women and varying height sizes, I don't think the surface area corresponds to the support structure in such a way that we'll be able to fit everyone without breaking the dock." "I--," Chris started, "Wha-- What?" "It's actually pretty simple if you--" "Just.. go stand on the beach. We won't be staying on the dock anyway," Chris answered, still mystified. "Thankfully, our next contestant is on their way!" Another boat pulled up to the dock. A shorter, teenaged American with brown hair stepped out. He had a wild look in his eye and a certain aura about him sure to make people uncomfortable. He idly pulled out a lighter from his pocket and began looking at the dock and getting a demonic smile on his face. "Whoa, whoa, Daniel!" Chris panicked, running up and grabbing the lighter out of his hand. "Easy there." "It won't hurt," Daniel soothed. "Just watch the little dock go up in flames. It'll be nice, pretty... yes, the flames will be oh so pretty." "Why don't you go stand next to Adonis? That should be enough of an introduction for you," Chris scolded. Daniel complied, but not before pickpocketing his lighter back from Chris. The next boat pulled up and a blonde strutted out. She seemed like a model, not because she was very pretty or attractive, but simply the way she carried herself. Adonis whistled from the beach. "And... Diamond's here, everyone!" Chris announced. "Well, this is going to be fun," Diamond sarcastically commented. "I can keep my makeup, right?" Chris began cracking up. When he regained his composure, he said, "Yeah, no. Go stand with Adonis and Daniel." Diamond gave him a sour look and made her way to the beach. When she arrived next to the two boys, she gave a little flip of her hair and a wink at the two of them. "Hey boys," she said with an air of flirtatiousness. Adonis gave her a wave, but seemed more interested in how the dock was still standing and Daniel was simply preoccupied with his lighter. Pouting, she blew her hair out of her eyes and crossed her arms while waiting for the next contestant. She wasn't left waiting long, for the next boat pulled up subsequently. As the skies suddenly turned dark and stormy, Diamond looked alarmed and dramatic music began to come from the boat. A caped figure slowly stepped up from the boat, not allowing his face to be seen and producing an air of fear. With each step, the contestants got more tense, and even Daniel dropped his lighter and watched. Suddenly killing the mood, the caped figure tripped over the edge of the boat and tumbled onto the dock. Revealing a high-pitched and ultimately non-threatening voice, as the clouds parted, he spoke, "Owwww, that hurt! Can we do this again? Darn it, the clouds were just right? Why me? Why?!" "And this is Victor," Chris said unenthusiastically. "Yeah, that's me," Victor said wimpily. He brushed himself off with as much dignity as he could muster and revealed that he was wearing fangs. "So what are you, some kind of vampire?" Diamond asked, fluttering her eyelids. "Because I happen to love a certain story about vampires, and I think they're really hot." "That's SUCH a misrepresentation of our community! For one, we don't SPARKLE in the SUNLIGHT! Do you see me shining like a bunch of diamonds? No! No you do not," Victor ranted. He would have continued, but Chris pushed him towards the beach and that was that. A boat with a blonde, middle-aged man in a basketball jersey pulled up. He smirked at the contestants and the host, appearing cocky yet charming at the same time. "Here's Jake!" Chris introduced. "Whassup, dude?" Jake asked, stepping off the boat and holding out his fist, to which Chris bumped. "How's it going, man? How are the kids?" Chris asked. "Heh, a pain in the ass," Jake replied. "Apparently I have another one on the way. My wife told me just before I came out here. I need to get that woman on birth control!" "Amen," Chris said before directing Jake to the beach. "Hey, when are the girls getting here?" Jake asked, recieving a not-so-subtle "Ahem" from Diamond. Jake looked at her, but shook his head in disapproval and stood with the rest of the guys. The next boat drove up wielding a younger-looking girl with gray hair. From the moment you saw her, you couldn't put your finger on it, but something felt off about her. She was staring up at the sky with a content smile on her face and letting the wind generated from the speed of the boat whip through her irregularly-colored hair. "Hello, people of the world!" she said wistfully, gracefully jumping off the boat in a dance-like motion. She turned to the camera and grabbed it carefully. "Is this what you call a 'camera'? What does it do?" "This is Wista," Chris introduced. "Have fun with her, guys." "The sun is ever so hot!" she cried. Suddenly perking up, she added, "But the precious Vitamin D it provides all of us is very helpful! Wouldn't you say?" Jake elbowed Adonis and whispered, "I think she's talking to you, dude." "Uh, yeah. I guess. Maybe? Where're you from, anyway?" Adonis replied. "A place far, far away," Wista stated with a dreamy smile. She leaped onto the beach and stood with the rest of the group. Yet another boat flew over the water and pulled up to the dock. A brunette was standing on the top, waving to Chris, the group of contestants, and the camera like she was a movie star arriving to a premiere. "Hello, hi everyone!" She blew kisses to the contestants, who stood awkwardly, shifting their weight. She ran off the boat when it pulled up to the dock and planted a wet kiss on Chris' cheek. "Errr.. Hi, Mikayla," Chris said. "Oh my God! You're a fan?" Mikayla replied. "I never said--" Chris began before being interrupted by Mikayla signing his forehead. After an awkward pause, he responded, saying, "...Okay. Um, this is Mikayla, in case you didn't get that from... yeah." "Starring in Admirable Me 2, coming this fall to movie theaters near you!" Mikayla said, winking at the camera. "Also make sure to buy your bait & tackle from Johnson's Bait & Tackle, the best bait & tackle shop in America!" "Let's not make this a habit, okay?" Chris told Mikayla. Meanwhile, an intern was scrubbing his forehead with a sponge and he looked annoyed. "Just go join the others." Mikayla ran down to the beach and smiled and waved at the other contestants. They all pretended they didn't see her and averted their eyes, but Mikayla didn't seem to notice. The next contestant to be dropped off was a younger male with dark hair and bright eyes. He seemed nice enough at first glance, but quickly began to break this persona. "Ch- Chris?" he asked. "That's the name," Chris said, nodding. "Know it, learn it, love it." "Why wouldn't you do us in alphabetical order?" he asked, still relatively calm. "Uh... because we didn't?" Chris answered. "It's not really a big deal, right?" "WELL, IT'S A BIG DEAL TO ME!" he shouted, suddenly going ballistic. "WHY WOULDN'T YOU DO THEM IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ALPHABETICAL ORDER, CHRIS?! DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST IT?" "Dude! Jaime! Calm down!" Chris said, looking somewhat scared. Jaime took a deep, cleansing breath. "Okay, let's compromise. Once everyone's here, we can go back and introduce everyone again, this time IN proper order," Jaime nodded. "...Whatever you say," Chris half-confirmed, directing Jaime towards the beach. Jaime got on the beach and lined everybody up in alphabetical order so he was standing next to Jake and Mikayla. Mikayla learned over to him and said, "If you really like things in alphabetical order I have a movie called 'ZYX' out on the market." Jaime, suddenly becoming furious again, screamed, "THAT'S NOT ALPHABETICAL ORDER! THAT'S REVERSE! WHY COULDN'T YOUR MOVIE BE 'ABC' OR EVEN 'XYZ'?!" Mikayla, looking scared, suddenly turned her back to him and applied make-up. The next contestant didn't arrive the normal way on the boat like everybody else, but instead when driving a speedboat like something out of a spy movie. Adonis raised one of his eyebrows in intrigue. When the next contestant passed by the dock, he shot a grappling hook at the edge and flipped up onto it while, behind him, the speedboat crashed into a sea stack and exploded. All the while, he never turned around. "Name's Dond," he said to Chris, wearing a thick British accent. "James Dond." "Hey," Jake began in a mocking tone towards Victor, "don't secret agents take out vampires?" "No!" Victor said, frustrated. "There's one thing that can kill people like me: a stake through the heart. Seriously, that's all. Sunlight in no way, shape, or form weakens or kills me and most CERTAINLY secret agents do not!" "Whatever you say, dude," Jake said obnoxiously. "Wait," Chris asked James, "so, have you, like, fought a bunch of baddies like in the flicks? That's totally rad, dude." "I can't disclose that information at this time," James answered. He walked over to the other contestants and blended in with the crowd (directed by Jaime, of course). The next boat blasted up to the dock. A tall, pale girl with long black hair and dark, leather clothing stood inside. She took in a deep breath and climbed onto the dock, revealing long laced boots. Observing everything and everyone, she approached Chris. "Hey," she said simply, with somewhat of an air of "I'm-better-than-you". "Trish, everyone!" Chris announced. Trish sized up the cast and smirked. "Holy crap, this is gonna be easy." "Cocky right off the bat?" Chris asked. "Not cocky," Trish answered, "just stating a fact. Look, you have the crazy people in one corner, the famewhores in one corner, and I'd say the one person with any shot of winning against me is Mr. Token Black right there on the end." "Adonis," Adonis corrected. "Nice to meet you too!" "Never said anything about that," Trish muttered, rolling her eyes. She walked down to the cast and was ushered by Jaime where to stand. The next contestant arrived within seconds of Trish's introduction. A pretty girl with olive skin and black hair stepped off the boat with grace. Rolling luggage in hand, she approached Chris. "Hello," she said. "With an IQ of 210 and a brain that rivals that of any human in the USA," Chris began, "here's Diana!" "Well, there goes my plan to keep it secret," Diana laughed with a gleaming smile. "What's up, you guys?" Chris leaned over to whisper to her, "Listen, your gimmick is that you're really, really smart, okay? Try not to talk too much unless you're saying something smart, mkay?" Diana in a random fit of rage slapped Chris as hard as she could, but realizing what she had done, suddenly became nice again and laughed it off. "Oops, sorry!" she said, walking down to join the cast. The next contestant bounded off the boat with a ditzy smile and a look in her eyes like there was no brain behind them. A designer purse draped over her forearm, styled blonde hair perched upon her head, and shoes that the cool girls in school would kill for, she scurried up to the dock. "Like, hi!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I'm CeCe and I'm soooo excited to meet you all! Like, what's up? How are you guys?" "Oh, look, it's Valley-Girl-Bubblegum-''(bleep)," Trish commented, sitting down on the mat where the rest of the cast was standing. "Sorry? Like, I don't know what that means, LOL!" CeCe said. "Need I say more?" Chris said. "Blondes don't provide the richest... blood," Victor said, sullen. CeCe smiled dumbly and skipped down to the mat. The next to step off the boat was significantly older than the cast thus far and spoke in a heavy Scottish accent. "Aye, y'ere look like a mighty undisciplined group of individuals," he said. "I'll whip ya inta shape." "Introducing Sergeant McKee!" Chris announced. Mikayla quickly jumped into a salute, but realizing nobody else was doing the same, awkwardly brought her arm down. "12 years in the Scottish navy," he said, "really does it's magic on ya. Listen 'ere, I may look like one of the older ones down 'ere, but I can outrun any o' ya, I can outfight any o' ya, an' I can definitely outlast any o' ya." Trish smirked at his little speech. "So dude," Chris asked, "you were in the actual navy? With, like, fights and stuff?" "Absolutely, laddie," he answered. "Once in 1981, I fought off a whole legion of ships comin' towards the motherland." "Awesome," Chris responded. "Aye, and awesome it was," Sergeant McKee said, joining the rest of the cast with surprising ease for his age. The next male to step off the boat was young, attractive, and fit. He smiled and waved as he climbed out of the boat. "Hey, guys," he said. "Ooh, I can work with this," Diamond raved, suddenly intrigued. "God, he'd be a great co-star," Mikayla added dreamily, fanning herself. "I'd suck his blood," Victor said, nodding of approval, causing a few strange looks to say the least. "This is Brian!" Chris introduced. "What's up?" he asked. "Well these people REFUSE to stand in PROPER ORDER..." Jamie began, screaming the last two words. "...have no respect for 'nything..." Sergeant McKee continued, glaring at the rebellious teens around him. "...and pretty much all suck. Balls," Trish finished. "Seems like a nice group of people," Brian joked only to get no response. "...and good-humored too." He awkwardly walked down to the beach. "Well, we only have one contestant left and... here she comes now!" Chris announced. The boat pulled up to the dock one last time. "Melody!" Chris said, holding out his arms in a dramatic gesture to welcome her. Nobody stepped out of the boat. "Uh... Melody? You in there?" Chris asked, still to no response. After about a minute, Chris was ready to go in and find her himself, but a blonde wearing a stage-worthy dress finally stepped off the boat. "Sorry," she said. "Had to fix my make-up." "Okay, THIS," Chris whined, "THIS is why I hate teenagers." "You know it's a thing to be FASHIONABLY late, right?" Melody asked, brushing past Chris in order to join the rest of the cast on the mat. "Well," Chris began, regaining his composure. "Welcome to Jamaica!" The cast cheered loudly, scaring some of the wildlife out of the forest. "Let's just take a moment and figure out how this thing goes. You both will be stranded on the beaches of Jamaica with only a pot, a bag of rice and a machete. So basically, you're screwed!" He quickly turned to the cameraman. "Hey, you're gonna edit that out in the actual episode right? Okay." "Wait!" CeCe asked. "So we don't have, like... bathrooms?" "Yeah, or shelter?" Adonis asked. "You all knew this when you signed up! Either that or you didn't read the fine print. Heh heh." He continued with his generic introduction to the game. "You will compete in TWO challenges every three days. One will be for a reward -- beans, flint, things that ''normal people in real life would weep for if they opened them up on Christmas. The other will be for immunity, something that you NEED in this game. This is what will keep you safe from voting off one of your own." The cast gasped at the reveal of voting off somebody. Chris became annoyed again, saying, "Did ANY of you read the contract?! An-y-way, whoever LOSES the immunity challenge will be forced to vote off one of their members at the elimination ceremony. More details on that when you get there. Now it's time to split you guys up into teams! 8 people each on 2 teams, called tribes. The first one, Wata, consists of Sergeant McKee, Trish, Melody, Jaime, Adonis, Diamond, CeCe, and Brian. The second one, Fiyah, consists of Daniel, Diana, Victor, James, Wista, Jake, and Mikayla." The respective teams shuffled and spread to their own sides, some people shaking hands and saying empty greetings. "Okay," Chris began again, "you've all had enough time to get to know each other. Who's ready for the first IMMUNITY challenge?" "Didn't you say that rewards came first?" Brian asked. "It changes sometimes, okay?!" Chris responded, visibly annoyed by this point. "Couldn't you include a reward WITH the immunity?" Mikayla asked. "Speaking of that," she began again, turning towards the camera and holding up an airline ticket, "fly Canadian Albatross for instant rewards! After a single flight, you get one free lunch on your next flight over 12 hours. How great is that?" She flashed a movie-star smile and flipped her hair. "Um, okay," Chris said. "Let's just... start the challenge. For today's challenge, you guys will--" "Wait," Diamond started. "WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT?!" Chris screamed at her. "Mind if I freshen up first?" she asked, shaking a makeup bag. Chris took a deep sigh and said, as if talking to a child, "Diamond. There are no bathrooms here, sweetie. Also, I'm going to have to take that makeup bag away." Diamond raised an eyebrow at him that said 'Really?' Resigning, Chris got ready to explain the challenge. "Hidden somewhere on the island is a coconut painted gold. Find the coconut and you will win immunity for your tribe! Easy enough?" The cast nodded their heads eagerly. "Oh yeah, one more thing," Chris said. "There are plenty of cameras dispersed all throughout the island. Over the course of the day, take a few moments to sit down at one of the cameras and tell us what you're thinking. Confess. Spill your deepest, darkest secrets, or maybe just explain a little bit of your strategy." Wista (CONF): '''What a glorious group of people! And everything here is wonderful. I love the weather and the beautiful sights, but really the weather. Yes, the hot sun beats down on us all. Some may say that their spirits would be lowered... I love it. If it would rain, I believe I would be one to stand on the beach and stare up into the clouds, looking, dreaming... '''James (CONF): '''Operation Jamaica is a-go. Status: In progress. I've yet to infiltrate the enemy or even know my team, but it won't be long until we'll be a slick, cohesive unit. And with my leadership skills and total knowledge of how to destroy the enemy, it won't be long until we're in the clear. '''Mikayla (CONF): '''Of COURSE everything is amazing! I just love it here. Jamaica is so great. I would love to go on location here! Oh my God. I just realized... this is totally like going on location! I'm MAKING a SHOW in Jamaica! How cool is that? And speaking of shows, I'll be guest starring in The Unnerved and The Ugly, season 3, coming this fall to XYZ Family! '''Trish (CONF): '''What? You were expecting me to say something about how great this is and how much I love everyone? As if. I'm here for one reason: cash. I'm going all the way or you can see me walking off this island tomorrow. Oh, and the cast? ''(bleep)''s. "Ready to get to your challenge? On your marks... get set... go!" Chris said. While Fiyah immediately ran off to find the coconut, Wata was stuck on their mat trying to figure out what to do. "Given North, West, East, South," Jaime began, "If we move alphabetically from east to north to south to west, we'll cover the whole island and find that coconut!" "I think that's literally the stupidest plan I've ever heard," Trish said. "Aye, back in the military, ye always move away from danger, towards the sun," Sergeant McKee told wisely. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Melody raised her hand and said, "Sorry, I'll be the first to say this: Nobody knows what the heck you're talking about." Sergeant McKee mumbled something and stepped back. "You know, if we get moving now, we can probably cover more ground and think of a fluid plan along the way," Adonis suggested. "What a great plan," Diamond said, nudging herself towards Adonis. "Uhhh... thanks?" Adonis said. "Anybody have a better plan than Adonis?" Brian asked. "We could always, like, find the coconut," CeCe added. "That's what we're doing, ''(bleep)''tard," Trish told CeCe. "Harsh," Melody commented. "Ohhhhh! Fun!" CeCe said. "Great, we're ready to go," Brian said. The whole tribe turned around and set out toward the jungle. A mere second later, Mikayla burst through the brush. "Found the coconut!" she said, and indeed she did. Her tribe wasn't far behind. "Well, this is just great," Trish grumbled. "Fiyah wins immunity!" Chris announced. '''Daniel (CONF): ''(constantly twitching while he talks) I su-suppose we... won our first imm-mm-mm-mminunity. ''(looking off-camera) ''And, you know, that is... great and... that rock looks awfully flammable. "Wata, I'll be seeing you at the elimination ceremony tonight!" Chris said. "Really, you guys didn't even get STARTED. Ha. Sucks to suck. Seeya in a few." He left, throwing each team a map to their camp. Fiyah followed their map, working well together. "Well, that was a wonderful challenge," Victor commented. '''Victor (CONF): '''I'm beginning to grow a little worried... I didn't see many animals while we were in the forest. It may be hard to find any blood for me. I operate on a very strict diet, you know, and if I don't get what I need, it may be my teammates making sacrifices. "Very," Diana responded to Victor. "I loved that challenge! Production can work great magic, can't it?" "Magic," sighed Wista. "Oh, what a splendid word. Magic. I may just say it again... magic." "You know, I really freaking hate Chris. Making us SLEEP on a BEACH?! Who does production think they are?!" Diana exclaimed in a fit of rage. She earned many strange looks from her teammates. Meanwhile, Wata was, for some reason, in the middle of the jungle. "Okay, how did we even get here?" Brian said. "The map is really very clear, we're supposed to follow that path up THE BEACH." "Well, maybe you should direct us then, freakin' mapmaker!" Melody yelled, throwing the map at Brian. He glanced at it for a moment and gave an exasperated look. "It's sideways, Melody. It's BEEN sideways. West isn't really supposed to point up, you know." "Well, how was I supposed to know that?!" "Try school. It's actually very helpful." "The only school I've known is music school, sweetie. I belong to the arts." Trish suddenly threw her hands into the air. "Well, if you guys aren't going to get a move on soon, we won't get there in time to ELIMINATE anybody!" "I'm actually pretty sure we have to go somewhere else to eliminate someone," CeCe said innocently, flipping her hair. "...I. know. that." Trish said, completely annoyed. "Oh, LOL!" CeCe laughed. "Yeah, Trish is right," Brian said, flipping the map around. "This way," he said, pointing. The team went on ahead, but Sergeant McKee pulled Trish aside. "Lady, better listen 'ere," he said. "Aye was thinkin' and are best bet would be you, me, and Brian up there." "What? You mean like an alliance?" Trish asked. "Aye," Sergeant McKee answered. "Um... I guess. We're voting CeCe, though." '''Trish (CONF): '''Sergeant McKee asked me -- wait. Before I say anything about that, does anybody else think it is RIDICULOUS that he makes us call him Sergeant McKee? Dude, you're not still in the navy or whatever the hell else you did. Like, shut up. I don't even ''know ''his first name. I'll really have to look into that. Anyway, he asked me for an alliance with him and Brian, and of course I said yes, no matter how stupid I think alliances are. Since everybody else is going to do them... ugh. I have to too. "What's new with you?" Diamond asked, running up to Adonis. "Not much," Adonis said, eyeing Diamond. "Your pants are falling down, you know," Diamond said flirtatiously. Adonis sidestepped from her and almost pulled them up, but Diamond interrupted him, "No, no, I've got it." Their hands touched for a moment and Diamond pulled them up. "I need to... check out that map," Adonis said, shuffling away. '''Diamond (CONF): '''I'm sure everybody knows that I'm the flirt! That's me. Diamond M, the Las Vegas showgirl and full-time flirt! This season, I'll be working ''all ''the boys. So far, I've been doing my best to buddy up to Adonis, and I really think it's paying off! He really seems like he's starting to warm up to me. I just might be able to charm his vote! '''Adonis (CONF): '''Diamond's literally crazy. Fiyah arrived at their camp. Their shelter was already built for them and they all cheered together and started hugging. "Oh my God, this is just like the set of FOUND!" Mikayla screamed. "Duuuuuude!" Jake said simply. "Simply wonderful!" Wista exclaimed. "Alright, guys," James projected, gathering everyone, "we need to start working right away if we want to complete our mission. Under my leadership, there will be nothing but work around here. We have little supplies and nothing to help us destroy the enemy, so we have to make sure our weapons are strong. You know what they are?" He turned to Victor. "Huh? Do you?" "Uhh.. no?" Victor said. "Disgrace," James spat. He continued. "OurSELVES. That's our weapon. We are our own biggest weapon. Now everybody put their hands in. Operation D.E.F.E.A.T has begun." The team did as he asked and they did a cheer. '''Jake (CONF): '''So James thinks he's the leader. Y'know, like, that's fine, but just don't expect me not to blame you if we lose and go right ahead to vote you out. Plus, he thinks he's a spy or something. That annoys the crap out of me. Horrible leader? God, yes. Horrible tribe? Ehhh. Meanwhile, Wata still hadn't managed to find their camp. They seemed to be even deeper into the jungle. "You know what?" Brian asked. "We probably won't even have time to get to camp. We're gonna have to go straight to the elimination ceremony." Melody began to cry a little. "This is so hard! No water! No food!" '''Melody (CONF): '(wiping her eyes) ''I just... this experience has been so big so far. I had no idea any game could be this hard. Of course I want to win but it's already been 6 hours and I feel like I won't be able to make it 39... wait. What's that? It's 39 ''days? ''... ''(begins bawling) '' "Brian, let me see the stupid map," Trish asked, stepping forward. Acting like she was looking at the map and trying to make something out, she began whispering to Brian, saying, "You, me, and Scotty over there. Vote CeCe." Brian nodded and Trish announced to the group, "Okay, listen everyone. We're taking a detour because apparently nobody here can figure out how to work a freakin' map. We're going to have to go straight to the elimination ceremony, so if you want to vote me out, you'd better start gathering the votes now." There was nervous laughter among the crowd, but Trish turned around and started leading the way. Noticing Trish and Brian together, Sergeant McKee hobbled up to the front of the group. "Hey," CeCe said, speaking to Adonis, Jaime, Diamond, and Melody, "what are they talking about?" "If I didn't know any better, I'd say an alliance," Diamond said. "Shame. I was hoping for a little showmance with Brian." Suddenly realizing she was talking to Adonis, she turned around and said "You're more than just a showmance, though, sweetie." "Wait, Diamond, you're a genius!" Melody said. "I am?" "That's just it! They're making an alliance." "Um, yeah, we kinda already knew that," Adonis said. "If you needed Diamond to point it out, then I don't really--" "Watch it, brownie," Melody snapped. "I have to say, that makes no sense," Jaime commented. "If you were to make a strong alliance, you would need the first three people in the alphabet -- Adonis, Brian, and CeCe." ".... Yeah," Adonis said. '''Adonis (CONF): '''Brian, Sergeant McKee, and Trish have formed an alliance. Well, the only sensible thing to do on my part is to form a counter-alliance consisting of the rest of the team to take them out. "Look," Adonis said, "we have to take them out. Trish sucks, but she's strong in challenges, same with Brian. We have to go with Sergeant McKee." "I really don't like Trish, either! LOL!" CeCe said. "Okay, I guess it doesn't really matter," Adonis said. "Everybody vote for who they want out. We'll see how it goes down. Just make sure it's either Trish, Sarge, or Brian. Good?" "Good!" "Okay." "Cool." "Alright, break." Night fell quickly and Wata was hopelessly lost, so production had to fetch them and lead them to the elimination ceremony. As they arrived and took their seats, Chris began to talk. "Wow. You guys really suck. Really, you couldn't even find your way to your ''camp? Hahahahahaha, that's seriously pathetic. Anyway, you all know how this goes. You will all make your votes, I'll read your votes, and the person with the most votes goes home. Ready?" "Someone's excited," Trish said. Ignoring Trish, he continued. "Alright, normally, I would question you here -- LOVE the drama -- but you guys took too long and we're short on time, so just vote. CeCe, you're up." Each person went up one-by-one to vote. Chris went to grab the jar of votes and returned with them. He stared at the cast dramatically. All of them shifting nervously in their seats, Chris stated, "The person who recieves the most votes will have to leave the island immediately. Down there is the Dock of Shame, followed by the Boat of Losers. You must take the shameful walk down there and board the Boat of Losers, where you will be driven home. I'll read the votes." Trish whispered something to Brian before the votes started. "First vote... Brian." Brian shrugged, but looked nervous in his eyes. "Second vote... CeCe." CeCe giggled and looked around while Brian relaxed. "Third vote... Sergeant McKee. That's one vote each for Brian, CeCe, and Sergeant McKee." Sergeant McKee looked a bit angry, but didn't look threatened. "Fourth vote... CeCe." "Fifth vote... Sergeant McKee." "Sixth vote... CeCe." "Seventh vote... Sergeant McKee. That's three votes CeCe, three votes Sergeant McKee, one vote Brian, one vote left." Trish, Brian, and Sergeant McKee were whispering to each other nervously while Adonis sat back and smiled, knowing what was coming. "First person voted out of Total Drama Jamaica... ...Sergeant McKee. Time for you to go." "What?!" he yelled, jumping out of his seat. He turned to the group of people. "Egozentrisch, rücksichtslos Gören! Wie konnten Sie stimmen mich aus? Ich habe dir gesagt, von Anfang an war ich einer der stärkeren hier. Sie bezahlen! Denn jetzt haben Sie den Kopf des Drachen geschnitten ... aber man muss mit seinem Stuhlgang beschäftigen! Viel Glück für Sie, ja, viel Glück," he ranted. "NOBODY UNDERSTANDS YOU," Melody screamed at him. "Sergeant McKee, the team has spoken. Now get out," Chris said. Sergeant McKee stormed off down the way. "Three of you got votes tonight. Also, you guys sucked all-around today. You didn't even start the challenge PLUS you couldn't find your way to camp. Double kicker. Try to shape up, we want things interesting for TV. Head back to-- er, head to camp." 'CeCe (CONF): '''Welcome ladies and gentleman to the CeCe Show! You see, my lovelies, I'm not ''actually ''dumb. I'm actually not ''(pulls off wig) ''even a blonde. It's all a wonderful little lie I made up to get myself to the end of this game. Nobody's going to think the pretty little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes is going to be a threat. ''(giggles) "Wow!" Chris said. "Seems like she's going to make things very interesting. What will come of CeCe's faux personality? Will she get discovered? Can Wata get themselves together at all? Find out all this and more next time on Total... Drama... Jamaica!'' '' Voting Confessionals '''Melody (For Sergeant McKee): '''Crazy, crazy, crazy. Plus old and stinky. '''Trish (For CeCe): '''Something feels very wrong about you and I'm going to find out what it is if you don't go tonight. '''CeCe (For Sergeant McKee): '''Sorry, sweetie. I have to play the game and that means taking out the other alliances. '''Adonis (For Sergeant McKee): '''Just how the game goes. '''Brian (For CeCe): '''This is how Trish told me to vote. And she kinda scares me. So... hope you go. Sorry. '''Sergeant McKee (For CeCe): '''Dumm, dumm, Mädchen. '''Jaime (For Brian): '''Why you wouldn't have your alliance consist of the first three in the alphabet, I will never know. I'm voting you for being incompetent. '''Diamond (For Sergeant McKee): '''Okay, you're like, really gross and wrinkly. Can't be working with that.